Kimi ni Todoke- Memories
by Frost Of The Moon
Summary: The story is based on the anime Kimi Ni Todoke. It's about Kuronuma, Sawako remembering a little bit of things from her first year in high school. Then it chances to a story about the present time.


Kimi ni Todoke- Memories

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters from Kimi Ni Todoke

The some of my memories from my first year of high school rushed back to me. I can't believe that I have come this far. I didn't realize about how I felt back then but I'm glad that everything happened the way it did because if it didn't I wouldn't be by Kazehaya's side right now. These precious memories..

"Hey, have you heard about Sadako?" The not so quiet voices said. I became cautious many people were talking about me everyday rumors were spreading.

"Yes, I heard that she can see evil spirits." The two girls didn't even try to hide the fact that they were gossiping about me even though I was right there.

Suddenly, I heard something drop to the ground. It was a pencil. I picked it up and attempted to give it back to the girl that dropped it. I smiled and said, "You dropped this."

The girl replied," I'm sorry! I don't need it." Then the two girl's ran off. For some reason people are always apologizing to me and for some reason they are scared of me. I wish that I could do something to make them open up to me more. Like how people are with Kazehaya.

Kazehaya is the most popular guy in my class. He is so refreshing the opposite of me but, I want to be like him. When I first met him when I was walking towards the school and the Sakura were in full bloom. The petals gracefully danced around in the soft wind. Everything looked so alive.

I glanced up and noticed a boy standing at the place where the path parted. I noticed that he was wearing the same uniform of my school. I walked over to him.

"Um… If you're looking for the Kitahoro High School, it's over there…" I nervously pointed towards the right.

"What?" I expected him to now go dashing off to get away from me, but what happened next really surprised me.

"Thank you!" He gave me a big smile. My eyes widened as he waved at me before turning to head on the path.

I went to the classroom and sat in my seat as the bell rang. Everyone quieted down and the teacher started to speak.

"W-Welcome students, to c-classroom 1-D. I'm your homeroom t-teacher, Arai Yoshiyuki, you may call me Zen if you'd l-like." I saw him glance in my direction before averting his eyes from mine.

Oh it's like that.

Don't hold your gaze for more than three seconds…" The rumor passed around that if you held my gaze for more than three seconds, you would get cursed, came to mind. I uncomfortably shuffled in my seat and squeezed my hands together.

I tried to get that thought out of my mind and I focused on class. "So we are going to hold a test of courage on the day before the closing ceremony." Kazehaya said.

"I'm going to put a sign up sheet on the board, so you want to attend then write your name on it. It would be great if everyone could make it" Kazehaya said.

I thought "Everyone" that means.. my thoughts stopped there as I heard some voices so, I listened in.

"I wonder If Sadako is coming, too?"

"I bet if she shows up, that real ghosts will come with her"

I thought to myself I can't live up to there expectations! I mean I can't even see ghosts.. I wonder if people would be disappointed if I went, and no ghosts appeared.. What should I do?..

I heard the teacher speak "Well, you will all be in summer vacation after the closing ceremony. Which means summer classes..."

"What?!"

"I need a volunteer that who'd be willing to take some time off from there summer to help me prepare for classes. It won't be long. If no one volunteers then, I will have to pick someone."

Everyone looked down. No one wanted to do it.. I will take the job so that no one is troubled. I rose my hand and spoke, "Sensei, If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind doing it."

"Oh, Really? Then I will put your name down, Kuronuma."

Someone spoke "Sensei!" I looked back and I was surprised it was Kazehaya. He continued talking "Kuronuma always is getting stuck with these tasks. He paused then said "I don't think it's fair that she has to take on all these tasks."

"Then, would you like take her place, Kazehaya?"

"Huh?" He paused for a little bit pondering the thought.

"No choice. I guess I will do it."

I couldn't believe that he noticed that I have been working all this time. I didn't want to trouble him so I stood up with my hands still on the desk. "Umm... Please let me do it. I don't have anything planed for summer so, I will be bored. Very bored. I live close by, and I will be really bored."

The nervous teacher said, "Well, if you insist.. I was still shocked that he noticed the things done by a quiet girl like me.. What a kind person that really made my day I thought as I was watering the daisies by the school.

A friend from middle school named Shino came up to me. She thought my name was Sadako but that didn't matter to me. I was just happy that she didn't run away from me. I talked to her about Kazehaya. About his how wondeful he is but he overhead me. My face flushed a bright crimson. Shino whispered to me that I should apologize. I thought apologize? But I was complementing him, maybe I was misunderstood again..

Kazehaya opened the window with one of his hands. Suddenly, he spoke to me "Hey, what you said...How should I take that?" I was a little nervous but I started to speak.

"As..as a complement." I said. I hoped that would get the misunderstanding cleared up.

My friend Shino was really surprised. She adjusted her gaze at me and said, "Huh!?"

Kazehaya starting laughing and smiling at me. He seemed really happy then he spoke, "Roger. When he said that I was really happy. I will be over in a second just wait." After he said that I will really surprised that we would finally get the chance to talk.

Shino spoke, "Aren't, you happy Sadako? I heard that Kazehaya can't stand it when a student can't fit in with the class. I can rest easy now. See ya!"

What an amazing person Kazehaya is! He believed me when I told him what I really meant. He took my word for what is was! My thoughts faded out when Kazehaya arrived. He laughed a little then said, "I'm glad. I always thought that you didn't like me" he wore a smile as he said that.

"Di-dislike? I was surprised that he thought that. I have always wanted to be lively like you! Always.." His face turned a pink crimson color and he put one of his hands on his face.

"But seriously, I'm not as lively as you think I am." He looked away from me he is was blushing.

"No way! You really are. Even your name"

"Speak for yourself. Sawako. Your name is Kuronuma Sawako, right? I was so happy no one ever calls me Sawako it's always Sadako.. My heart skipped a beat. I wonder why I'm feeling this way so happy. It's wonderful.

"This...may be the first time that I've been able to clear up misunderstanding" I said, while looking down.

"But your were able to speak your mind when you tried." I looked up to him. He is amazing.. This is the first time that someone from this school has called me by my name. And the first time that I have felt this way before.

"You'd better come to that event, okay?

After he said that we went our separate way. I walked up the the classroom. I hoped that no one would be there to see me write my name on the list. But there were two girls there and again they were talking about me.

"Sadako, should play the ghost for the test of courage."

"Ya, she should I bet she could scare people just by standing there"

I spoke up, "Umm.."

"Wha.. How long have you been standing there?"

"Well.. I was wondering.. Could you Let me play the ghost?"

"Huh?! Both the girls said. You don't have to force yourself. We'd feel bad if you actually don't want to do it.

Suddenly, Kazehaya's words came to my mind "You were able to speak your mind when you tried."

I spoke, "I've...never done anything that I don't want to do. I have always wanted to get along with everyone, but I haven't been doing those chores because I didn't want to do them. It just makes me happy if I could be of some use. Also I'm very sorry that I can't live up to everyone's expectations,but..."

"What is it?"

"I can't summon ghosts."

"What?"

"I can't sense ghosts or anything."

"You can't?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

Nope.

One of the girls started laughing. "And It took you this long to admit it? And what do you mean, "expectations?" Your such an odd one! Seriously, that's so weird. Don't you agreed Chizu? Why are you crying?"

"I'm such a sucker for brave girls like her.."

"You're weird, too."

"We are counting on you to put on the best ghost act of all time, Sadako! I will keep this a secret between the three of us, so go scare them as much as you please!"

"Thank you very much" I was happy that I got through to them even if it's just a little bit, I feel as if I was able to change. Kazehaya..it's all thanks to you. I wrote my name on the list then I went home.

Finally it was time for the test of courage. I was wearing white clothes. I hoped that everyone would have a good time. I waited in the dark forest for people to come. The stars weren't out yet but the moon was shining brightly. Suddenly, a flashlight shining on me. I slowly turned around and they looked scared. They screamed, "A Ghost!" Then ran off. I think that they liked it.

People kept coming and coming. I kept scaring them and I was happy that I could be useful to everyone. Then I got to meet up with Kazehaya. I was really happy. He was really surprised went I told him that I was playing the ghost.

"You should have told me that you were playing the ghost. I mean I'm the one who set this up. I thought that you weren't coming.

My eyes wides and I said, "I didn't want to make you look less cool.."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you scared being here out by yourself?"

"No, I actually enjoy the night. Especially summer nights. The air..the scent.. The sound of wind rustling the leaves..the insects..."

"Your right. It feel pretty good out here. Can I stay here with you?"

I wanted him to stay but I couldn't tell him that so I said, "But..what about the event?"

"Because a certain someone didn't show up, there was an odd number of people, and I had to go alone. It's scary out there." Just what is happening right now? I wondered. I heard some voices.

"Sadako!"

It was Yano and Yoshida. "Yano, Yoshida." I called back.

"What is Kazehaya doing here?"

"If you guys knew about this, you should have told me."

"Oh my aren't you a gentleman?"

"Oh, Lively Guys are amazing!" Yano and Yoshida teased.

Kazahaya's face turned red like a tomato. "Cut it out!" He said.

"Sadako, it looks like you have been doing a great job. Here, drink up."

"Thank you!" They are so kind I thought as the walked away.

"It looks like your beginning to open up to others. I'm glad."

"It's all thanks to you, Kazehaya!"

"I haven't done a thing."

"No, I wouldn't have been able to express my feelings if it wasn't for you. I'm so glad that I took this job."

"Your actually really cheerful, don't you think? Your really optimistic!"

"Cheerful? Me? That's the first time someone has ever told me that before."

Color came to Kazehaya's cheeks. He said, "Don't stare at me for so long!" As he turned away while covering his face with his hands.

"I-I-I-I I'm very sorry! I got carried away. I will try not to stare into your eyes for more than 3 seconds! The thing is, that it won't cause misfortune or anything.."

"It's not that... It's just that it's embarrassing.. Don't make me say it..geez.." Then he suddenly stopped talking. I don't know what to do.

My heart feels like a complete mess. It's like I was reborn. So many feelings that I haven't experienced before. Color came to my cheeks again. It felt like a new feeling. I wasn't embarrassed or anything I was just so happy. It seems that Kazehaya is showing me so many new things... I'm so glad that I met him.

The next morning in the classroom they talked about the results of the test of courage. Kazehaya got a penalty for not finishing. Tanka came in first and the prize is sixty scrubbing brushes. The penalty for Kazhaya was to date me for a week.

They heard that Kazehaya was with me last night. That thought that I was trying to make a move on him. But I didn't do anything...

"You guys just crossed the line. I will be willing to do anything but that. That is awfully rude as a penalty. Kuronuma is a girl, you know. This isn't even funny as a joke. Don't let this get to you Kuronuma."

No... You can't stand up for me Kazehaya. I can't let him lose his reputation. "It's a misunderstanding! As you all say, I was with Kazehaya last night. But that not...anything special as you are thinking. It's only because Kazehaya is willing to talk to anyone. It's true that I was attracted to Kazehaya's kindness, liveliness, cheerfulness.. and integrity. That's..how it is. My checks reddened a little then I walked out the door.

The next morning I went to school my parent were surprised because it was summer. But I told them I had to help out the teacher. I walked on the path thinking about yesterday. I did the right thing. Even so, I'm lonely.. Tears flowed down my face. I was really sadden by the fact that I might not see Kazehaya again. I might ever get to look him in the eyes after summer.. My tear rolled down like beads. I tried to wipe my tears away but they kept falling..

I thought that I was used all these things by now...and yet. This past days have been so wonderful; that I forgot all about it. About the days I was like before I met Kazehaya. Iv'e already forgotten.. I saw him Kazehaya he was waiting for me, but why? It's already summer. "They said, that you were the shadow MVP and everyone apologized he said while he gave me a small bag with candy and an apology note. The tears still dropped down from my eyes.

I took the small bag and put it on my held it close to my heart. "Everyone's misunderstanding was cleared, right? You stood up for me, and came all this way just to give this to me.. And your still willing to talk to me.. I really a it.

"Hey. I have a feeling that you really don't understand me."

"Don't worry about me! I understand how you feel, Kazehaya!

"No, you don't! Is it alright if I expect.. that we will see each other over the summer, too?" Kazehaya thought to himself back then when we first met. That feeling, has continued to grow..


End file.
